Notes for an Angel
by kristinekat13
Summary: A song-fic with Blink-182's "Im lost without you" EC pairing cause thats the way it shoulda been!


Disclaimer: I do not own PotO! But… that doesn't mean I can't have Erik! -Runs away with a large moving bag-

Words underlined are the lyrics of the song, which is Blink-182s "I'm lost without you" and I don't own them either…but I have more bags….hehehe

Christine looked around her dressing room. Well, it used to be hers. Now, it was soon to be Clara Kelly's, the next lead soprano for the Opera Populaire. Soon after being engaged to Raoul, he had asked her to move to Welsham with him. "It would mean the world to me!" he had said, smiling at her with that boyish charm that had once won her over. That charm which had been so opposite of his…seduction. Shaking her head of such thoughts, Christine began to slowly make her way around the room, delicately touching everything so she could remember it in every detail. She had already said goodbye to Meg, Madam Giry, the managers (who were heartbroken to see her go), and even Carlotta (who was ecstatic to see her go).Her bags were packed by the door and she was taking her time in her room until Raoul sent for her. There was one thing wrong though. She hadn't told _him_. She guessed he already knew, as the opera house was a gossip central and he could have easily heard it. The young brunette glanced over to the large, gold trimmed mirror at the back wall of her room. "My angel..." she called softly "are you there?"

Indeed he was there. He, her 'Angel of Music', was always there for her, whether he was teaching her to develop her lovely voice or he was being pushed aside for that Vicount. He, who had taken her in when that silly boy, having forgotten his playmate of so long ago and casting her aside like an old doll he grew tired of, was growing up and remembering less and less of the name Daae. It was him that had comforted her when her father died, but now Raoul had come back, seeing that his old raggedy doll had been polished up and was worth a collector's fortune. That pompous boy had seemed to recollect an attic picnic and a song of young adoration now, just enough to convince Christine he remembered and to remind her of better times, times when her father was still alive. "How could she resist him," Erik whispered to himself in a voice laced with sadness "when he was all she had ever dreamed of having?" He could give her a family, a house, and a real life. Not some sad excuse for existence under the city streets. Shedding a single tear, not only for Christine but for the evils of a society that wouldn't allow him to be with his one and only love, Erik left his picture of true beauty standing behind that mirror and descended down into his lair where he would write a song. Not just any song, no, not some typical opera that made the audiences come back, if only to look sophisticated. He would write a love song. A song about need, loneliness, and, most importantly, hope.

Christine, clasping her hands together, realized she actually wished for an answer. Just any sign that he acknowledged her or knew that she was still there. Anything that showed he knew how she felt about him. Christine caught her breath and choked on her thought. After a moment she slowly questioned herself, as though talking to a small child. 'Well, how do you feel about him?' She had been avoiding the question all night, as it gnawed its way from the back of her mind, and it appeared to have finally hit a nerve. 'Before I answer I need to look at reason,' Christine thought, as she paced slowly and aimlessly about her, now seemingly crowded, room. "I am to be married to Raoul" she pointed out to herself, now talking out loud, barely audible as if the sound of a voice would calm her. "I am also to be expected at La Beau Opera House tomorrow at…at noon" she said trying to stay calm. She must organize her thoughts before she let herself think more into this. She had already chosen Raoul before, when they were down in his lair and she could do it again. At least, she thought she could. Why wouldn't she? Raoul offered her everything that he could give her. Sadly though, he couldn't give her passion or a love so strong it hurt. And how she could feel that hurt. The young girl, at loss of what else to do, finally gave up and collapsed sobbing onto her bed. 'I've passed the point of no return' she thought and fell into a sad, restless sleep.

Christine woke up to the sound of music. She thought for a moment she had left on a record, but then realized it had been packed up, along with the rest of her life. The music, however, gave Christine no time to reflect on her life when she realized that the beautiful piano melody had a haunting tinge to it that could only belong to one person. One angel. She slowly stood up and realized the mirror had been opened and the soft glow of candlelight shone from where she expected to see darkness. As she began to walk along the corridors she heard a voice join the music, a voice that sounded so sweet it surprised her at first, but then urged her to walk faster through the halls toward…well, she would find out.

I swear that I can go on forever again  
please let me know that my one bad day will end

Christine passed places she had been before and following the torches set out for her, continued, feeling like she was waking on air.

I will go down as your lover, your friend  
give me your lips and with one kiss we begin

She wondered how she could have turned away from him now, how she had hid her true feelings from herself before. Why did he still love her though? 'I've denied and humiliated him' Christine thought as she reached the Phantom's lair. 'How does he think I still deserve him?'

Are you afraid of being alone  
cause I am, I'm lost without you  
are you afraid of leaving tonight  
cause I am, I'm lost without you

She saw him now. He was wearing a pair of tight brown pants with a ruffled white shirt which showed off his well toned body. He sat at a black Baby Grand Piano facing the water and seemed almost peaceful, playing with his eyes closed.

  
I'll leave my room open till sunrise for you  
I'll keep my eyes patiently focused on you

Christine was getting very close to the Phantom now and she felt a way that she hadn't in a long time. Almost… almost the way she felt like when her father was alive. This time though it was in a way her father could have never showed her; almost an angelic feeling like no one else mattered or existed except for him and her.

where are you now I can hear footsteps, I'm dreaming  
and if you will, keep me from waking to believe this

Erik opened his eyes and thought he was hallucinating. Christine had actually come to him, to his song. She had a look as though she really wanted to be here of her own free will and didn't care at all _where_ she had come to. Just that she had come to him. Her angel. He continued to play as Christine drew even nearer.

Are you afraid of being alone  
cause I am, I'm lost without you  
are you afraid of leaving tonight  
cause I am, I'm lost without you

Christine followed her instincts and walked around the piano to put her arms over the Phantom's shoulders, draped onto his chest. He responded by turning around and kissing her. This kiss was much better than the previous one. The one that had almost been the end of the two was done to save raoul's life, out of remorse and sadness. This one was done out of love and the hopes of a new future. After they finished their first, and not nearly their last, passionate kiss, they both regained their breath and continued with a song. Their song. Erik turned to play the piano and Christine returned her arms to their place around his shoulders, as they both sang.

Are you afraid of being alone  
cause I am, I'm lost without you  
are you afraid of leaving tonight  
cause I am, I'm lost without you  
are you afraid of being alone  
cause I am, I'm lost without you  
are you afraid of leaving tonight  
cause I am, I'm lost without you  
I'm lost without you  
I'm lost without you  
I'm lost without you  
I'm lost without you  
I'm lost without you

Raoul later would be the first to find the note. A note in place of baggage and a rose with his engagement ring attached to it by a black and pink ribbon in place of a woman. People would have various theories about what had happened to Miss. Daae and whether or not it had to do with the mysterious Opera Ghost. One story though was proven false when the mirror in Mrs. Kelly's dressing room was pulled aside to find nothing but a wall.


End file.
